They Will Know Us By Our Kin
by Heather-Lass
Summary: What if a stranger came to visit…but turned out to be not who was expected? Misunderstandings, amusement and relationship changes insue. Note: The stranger is my own invention. No Margaret. Faithful partly to the book and partly to the show, no slash.
1. Prologue: The Letter

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: HeatherLass

Summary: What if a stranger came to visit…but turned out to be not who was expected? Can't say more now, it will spoil the secret!

Disclaimer: Yup, all the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Can't say who, since that would ruin some surprises. But likely, a not-well known folk singer. So yeah.

Author's Note: Hmm…so to make life simple, Margaret's fate is that of in the book. Sorry, to those who like her, that's how it is. She'd just be in the way here. A lot of the TV stuff did happen though, like Dan Scott is there and Theodore Harland did visit (sans Margaret) to everyone's annoyance. Not sure if the typhoid epidemic will get called into question yet. But we can definitely say both David and Neil have an eye on Christy. And Ruby Mae isn't married and is still at the mission. But Ida's not.

Prologue: The Letter

Christy sat on the steps of the mission daydreaming into the spring afternoon. School was out for the spring planting holiday and lesson plans for next month were done. Since her parents had decided to visit relatives in Charlottesville, there was no visit home to plan until summer holiday, months away.

"Christy, Christy. Christy!" Miss Alice's voice jerked Christy's mind back into reality.

"I'm sorry, Miss Alice, I was daydreaming. It's such a lovely day."

"That it tis, that it tis, Christy. I would like an opportunity with thee, if thou can spare a few minutes."

"Of course, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Shall we walk?" She cocked her head toward the open window where Ruby Mae was visible baking inside.

"Of course." They started down the steps but as they did, Ruby Mae pocked her head out.

"Aye heard that, Miss Alice. Whatever yall are gabbing about, I'll git it outa ya yet." At that, her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh lands, my tongue! I'm rightful sorry, Miss Alice! I just meant that, weel, you know. Secrets cain't stay that way long in this here cove."

"I know Ruby Mae, and I shall tell thee later. Does that suit thee?" Miss Alice smiled. Next to her, Christy was trying unsuccessfully to quell her laugher.

"Promise?"

"Promise, I'll even shake on it if thee wish." In the cove, a handshake meant a person's word was bound.

"Tain't necessary, Miss Alice, yer word is as good as shiny gold." Ruby Mae pulled her head back in and went back to baking. In a fit of despair that winter, Christy and David had begged Fairlight and Opal to help Ruby Mae with her cooking skills and Ruby Mae found she had a skill for pie making. She was now determined to cook Rob Allen the perfect pie. Maybe then, she hoped, he would finally see her as a woman in love with him and not as a foolish girl with a schoolyard crush.

Miss Alice and Christy walked toward the gazebo and turned toward the lake path.

"I received a letter yesterday from Dr. Ferrand," Miss Alice began.

"Oh!" Christy's eyes grew wide.

"Do not worry child, it is not to complain about thee. In fact he does credit thee well."

"Me!" Christy squeaked.

"Yes, thou. Which brings me to my point. He goes on to say that a young traveling naturalist of his acquaintance, a Mr. O'Toole I believe, whishes to study the Great Smokies and in particular, Cutter Gap."

"A naturalist!"

"Apparently Mr. O'Toole was very impressed by thy speech to Asheville's Good Works Society and is yearning to see the Cove for himself."

"Hmm, may I ask what you think of the idea Miss Alice?"

"In the light of the infamous Mr. Harland, I was not at first inclined to acquiesce. But Dr. Ferrand has proclaimed this person to be of sound nature and character, having done other studies in other areas and apparently fit in with locals quite well. And this person would be willing to help thee with thy natural science courses. If you wish it, of course. And Dr. Ferrand says he will take no action until he has heard from us."

"Are you saying you like the idea, Miss Alice?

"Yes, I do believe it will be beneficial both to the children and the people of Cutter Gap. To preserve the knowledge of it's beauty for posterity. And you, Christy?"

"I am eager. I confess, that while Dr. MacNeill is wonderful with the children when it comes to chemistry and anatomy, they are sadly lacking in a study of the plants and animals they see everyday. And there is only so much I can teach them. Was there anything else mentioned?"

"Only that Mr. O'Toole would be perfectly happy to not trouble us into meeting at the station. He wishes to take his wagon all the way from Knoxville, stopping as he goes."

"Knoxville, how far! Surely he can afford a train ticket."

"Yes, but from what I gather, the man has set up a moving research station and living quarters in a covered wagon and travels from location to location. Says he prefers that to strangers moving his equipment."

"That would make sense, I suppose." Oh dear! We don't have more than one book about flowers and the animal encyclopedia set!"

"I believe Mr. O'Toole said, let me see, ah yes. He specifically state it would be an honor if he would be allowed to donate some old books and equipment that he and his collegues no longer were in need of."

"How exciting! I can hardly wait to tell the children. Clara and Zady Spencer will be especially pleased. You know how they soak up every bit of what Fairlight tells them about herbs and such."

"And I know Creed loves learning about animals." Alice smiled, "although I believe that has more to do with his fascination of putting beetles into Becky Holt's hair." The two women laughed at the thought and continued their walk, talking about the progress of the Sewing Circle and plans for the coming school term."

Author's Note: It sounds weird, I know but it will get better. And Mr. O'Toole is not who you expect, is all I will say. Please review once I've got Chapter 1 up! (hopefully during the next weekend)


	2. Chapter 1: The Stranger To The Cove

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The stranger's here, bearing many surprises…the next chapter will help it all make sense, I promise. Don't want to give too much away too early, after all.

Disclaimer: Yup, all the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Can't say who, since that would ruin some surprises. But likely, a not-well known folk singer. So yeah.

Author's Note: Finally, it's starts picking up. And a nice decently long chappie it is too. Plse Read and Review!

Chapter 1: The Stranger To The Cove

The days of the spring planting holiday could not pass quickly enough, and Christy had never seen the children so eager for school to start again. This spring day had started like most Cove spring mornings, with fog covering the valley like a blanket. But the sun had risen well in the azure sky and now the beads of mist and dew clinging stubbornly to leaves were the only indication of a blind white morning. Crocuses had long been blooming and the irises were beginning to show their royal blue regalia. Songbirds filled the air with their trilling and baby animals were every where. And the mission's special guest, the naturalist Mr. O'Toole, was due to arrive any day now.

Christy and her best friend Fairlight Spencer had spent the mornings at God's Fist collecting herbs for Fairlight's "box a' greens", as her children had dubbed her box of stored medicinal herbs. Zady, Clara and the other young Spencers practiced catching frogs on the mosy rocks while John, the oldest son, caught fish for dinner. Normally Fairlight's husband Jeb would be there too, but he and Dr. Neil McNeill; cove doctor, as well as the Reverend David Grantland were helping the doctor's apprentice Daniel Scott finish his cabin.

"Christy, what do ya think the lowlander will be like?" Fairlight wondered. Lowlander was cove-speak for anyone not born there or hadn't lived there long enough to be accepted as a cove highlander. Christy, Mss Alice and David were considered highlanders and family in the cove. Daniel Scott was not. Being that he was dark-skinned, that would take much more time, if ever.

"Well Fairlight, I imagine he'll be very nice."

"And why's that, you reckon?"

"If he loves nature so much as Dr. Ferrand says, he's probably nice to people just as much as he is to animals. I don't know anyone that is nice to animal but not to people."

"Ain't that the truth. He's probably strong too. He can help around outside the mission iffen he's got time."

"Ooh! That would be nice! I think David's been fretting about doing the roof repairs on the stable. But of course he's too proud to ask Jeb for help."

"Dan or Neil would help."

"But they're so busy. Dan with his cabin and Neil with the testing of his new trachoma treatment. I almost wish David would let me help."

"Oh Christy!" Fairlight laughed as Christy did her famous stubborn look that the people of the Cove had learned to know so well. "Yee asked him?"

"Well, no. He would say it isn't proper for me and that Mother would have a fit. And he would be right."

"Christy, why in landsakes would ye even wanna climb the roof in the first place?" She was amused at all the new things her friend insisted she wanted to try.

"Well, no. But if it's that or have David roof by himself and maybe get hurt, I will help him. If he lets me." She frowned. "Fairlight, it's not like I can't handle a hammer. I helped him repair the porch quite well after that storm last month. But somehow, he still thinks of me as a city girl. No matter what I do, he never seems to notice how "countrified" I'd become."

"That's because he's a man and he doesn't want to admit you can do some of the hard work he can!"

"Mama!" A voice interrupted their conversation and they looked up to see little Lulu Spencer running up to them. "Look Mama! Erl'y Stwah bewwies!"

"Oh Lulu! Where did you ever find such tasty berries?" Fairlight and Christy stood up.

"Behind the big wock! Look!" She dragged them over and they saw indeed a large patcg of strawberries, small, but bright red and juicy sweet.

"Mama," said Zady, "can we pick 'em and make pies and invite Miz. Christy and Miz. Alice. And Mr. Dan and Doc and the Preacher and Ruby Mae?"

"Why that's a plum wonderful idea, Zady!" Her mother exclaimed.

"I know Fairlight, let's go cook them at the mission, your family can join us for dinner. Everyone will eventually show up there tonight anyways."

"I caught a lot of fish," said John, who had come to see what all the fuss was about. "Maybe we can cook them up for the dinner."

"Yes! How about we get David and Jeb to grill them outside on a fire. I think we have enough store sugar left for sweet bread. David can play his ukulele and John can go and fetch the men and have Jeb bring his fiddle and Neil his bagpipes. We'll have a spring holiday party!" Christy's eyes sparkled.

"Oh yes!" The children clapped their hands in delight and hurried as directed to go fill their buckets with delicious berries. John, Christy and Fairlight went to stringing up the fish for carrying back to the mission.

Not long after, their baskets and buckets, aprons and pockets filled, Christy and the Spencers gals headed back to the mission. John waved to them, and went hurrying to get the men as soon as possible. As Christy and the others left the woods, they were stopped in their tracks by the sight of a covered wagon up to the mission porch. A figure stood with its back to them, feeding two beautiful horses, obviously a fine matched pair. The person was dressed for a day outdoors with a long leather raincoat and tough military boots over an outfit of khaki with may pockets. A weathered fedora hat and a hunting knife at the hip completed the ensemble.

"It muat be that there naturalist." Fairlight whispered to Christy. "And just in time for our rev-a-ree."

"Hello there!" Christy hollered, waving her hat as she and the Spencer girls ran over as best they could. After all, they were laden with fruit and fish.

"Hello! I'm assuming this is the lovely mission of Cutter Gap I have heard so much about?" The figure turned around to reveal, not a man as expected, but a young woman with a musical voice like a waterfall. She was tanned and freckled, but not weathered like so many who made their living in the sun. Her hair, though flaming like the sun and very curly, was neatly tamed into a thick braid.

"Yes…well…that is…" Christy offered her hand for the stranger to shake.

"Oh sorry!" The young woman's hand flew up to meet Christy's. "Heather O'Toole, naturalist-at-large. Dr. Ferrand assured me he told you I was coming."

"Yes, yes he did. But to be frank, Ms. O'Toole, we were under the impression you were a man!"

"Humph, I knew he would pull that stunt. Most people frown on the idea of a woman scientist. But please don't mind that. I'm here and I can do most any man's chore as equally as I can a woman's. And it looks like your stable roof needs help." She winked at Christy. "Let me guess, too big a project for one preacher to handle?"

"Yes, and every one is so busy. He won't ask for help."

"That's solved, I'll help." She held up her hand. "I know what you're thinking. But don't worry, I'll convince him. Trust me, I've done it many times before to other men."

"Well, thank you. That's one worry gone. Well, then Ms. O'Toole…"

"Please, call me Heather."

"Heather, then. Welcome to Cutter Gap! My name is Christy Huddleston. I'm the mission teacher. This is my friend Fairlight Spencer, who helps out with housekeeping here. And these are some of her children; Zady, Clara, Lulu and Little Guy."

"How do you do?" Fairlight asked while shaking Heather's offered hand, characteristically shy to the newcomer.

"Just fine. It's a beautiful day."

"Yes, and we were just on our way inside to bake pies with these early strawberries we'd found." Fairlight smiled, warming up to the presence of the smiling redhead. "It's a sponinaety party at the mission, so your comin' is perfect timin'."

"Absolutely!" Christy chimed in.

"Clara, Zady," Fairlight said. "Why don't you go put those fishes on the porch and ask Miz Heather if she'd like to put her horses out to pasture with Theo and Buttons for the afternoon. And help her unpack iffen she wants, okay? Then you can all come in and help us."

"That sounds mighty fine, Mrs. Spencer" Heather laughed. "Flora and Fauna wanted to run the whole way here, and they tired themselves out!"

"Ain't that the fancy-like names for plants and animals?" Zady asked.

"Right you are, Miss Zady." Zady's eyes grew wide at being called 'miss'. "I love plants and animals and I love my horses. So it's only fittin'. She paused. How would you two young ladies like to take me for a tour of the mission grounds while we get them settled and you can tell me some of the things you know about this here cove."

"Something's not right." Fairlight declared as she kneaded the dough for the pie crusts.

"You don't think she is who she says she is?" Christy glanced out the window and back at Fairlight.

"Naw. She is who she says she is, Dr. Ferrand's naturalist. I just got a feeling about me. There's more there than she's telling us. I don't think she's just here for only studyin' and scientific-like note collectin'. But it's not a bad feeling." She added, seeing the worry on Christy's face. "Just something strikes me, that's all."

"I think you're right, Fairlight. She seems familiar, like I've met her before. But I would remember her for sure."

"And she talks funny-like. Citified in one sentence and then something else the next."

Oh Fairlight, she's obviously got education from the city. She's probably just from another rural town somewhere, that's all. And it mixes. Like Neil's switching between Scottish brogue and Cove talk."

"Maybe, it's just peculiar. But I cain't place it. Just a thought a nigglin' in my head, that's all."

"Probably you'll figure it out later. Maybe we can pry out of her later more about her…oh quick, here they come." And with that, the mission door flew open to admit a red-faced excited Zady and Clara pulling an unfazed Heather.

"Mama! Mama!" Zady exclaimed. "You should see her co'lected curiosities! She has a pinecone bigger'n Lulu's head!"

"and the brightest shiny blue butterfly you ever saw from a place called the Amazon. I think I remember from geography, it's in South America," chimed in Clara, while looking at Christy who nodded that the location was correct.

"You should see 'em too Miz Christy!" Zady chattered. "There's bugs from everywhere, and a big shiny microscope and the strangest pet you did ever see!"

"Is that so?" Fairlight and Christy laughed.

"Well, I have lots of strange stuff from all sorts of places." Heather shrugged. "I hope you'll want your class to see it. I like to sort of share my knowledge of the world with the people I meet and the communities I visit, in return for the knowledge and specimens I gather there. I learn from you and you learn from me?"

"That's a splendid idea, Heather. We would all love that. Do you really have the strangest pet ever?" Christy looked surprised.

"Well, I guess so. His name is Joey and he's from a very large island in the tropics very far from here. I was visiting him there when I found him not long after his mother had been hit by a train. He was just a baby so I fed him and raised him as best I could. I'd like to see him live in nature again, but a wild dog got to him before I did and tried to kill him. He's fine now, but just not fast enough to join his wild friends."

"Can we see him?"

"I think later, he's sleeping in my wagon now. Got too excited on the way here. He'll be fine out there for now. He'll probably wake in an hour or two and I'll introduce you all." She could tell everyone was burning with curiosity but she could also tell they would enjoy having something of a surprise to look forward to when they were done cooking. "So how can I help?" She gestured at the food being prepared.

"I don't suppose you can fillet and grill up the fish?" Christy grinned, knowing full well that Heather likely could.

"Why, yes I can. Your tastebuds will be amazed when I am done."

"Oh good, then we don't have to wait for the menfolk." Fairlight smiled.

"Do you have any herbs?" Heather's mind was already racing to the task of the fish preparation and which recipe she might use.

"Yup, basil, oregano, chive, all kinds. They're out back."

"Hmmm…let's see…Miss Lulu?" Heather softly called and the little girl came running up, excited to be chosen by the newcomer as a helper.

"Yes'm, Miz Heathah?"

"Would you be able to help me by picking some certain herbs for me while I start the fire outside?"

"Oh yes!" And with that, the two went outside to could the fish.

"Definitely more than she looks, my Lulu don't take to just no one." Fairlight and Christy watched the pair outside; Heather filleting fish and stoking a growing fire, Lulu running around gathering ingredients from the garden and a bag at Heather's feet. "Definitely more."

End of Chapter One

Next up: Chapter Two! – Sisters In Blood

Author's Note: Is Heather more than she says she is? Is there more she's not telling? Can you guess? The title of chapter two is a clue. Also remember, Heather's my own character and I insert her wildness wherever I please!

Arwen2002-Ohmigosh! My first review! Thank you so much! I'll try to post regularly every week or so. University life does not leave much spare time for fun writing. Sorry if the prologue was dull, but it will get better, I promise. I have some very amusing/exciting chapter ideas. And I love your screenname! I adore LOTR and all my friends call me Arwen on account of my long dark hair. Heeeheee…too bad that makes me related to Legolas…


	3. Chapter 2: Sisters In Blood

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly. But will everyone do that? She's about to meet someone she knows who hasn't seen her in a long time…

Disclaimer: Yup, all the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Can't say who, since that would ruin some surprises. But likely, a not-well known folk singer. So yeah.

Author's Note: At last! We get to the good part! This was hard to write too…

Chapter 2: Sisters In Blood

By mid-afternoon, all the food was well on its way to being done and delicious smells filled the air. Fairlight sat on a rocking chair knitting as she read bible stories to an enraptured Lulu and Little Guy sitting at her feet. Christy and Heather played chess with Heather's chess set while Clara and Zady watched and learned. They had already learned a lot watching David teach the game to Jeb and Christy but here were a new opponent's moves to size up and memorize. Christy had originally been hesitant to learn the game on the grounds that she found the game to be "a masculine pursuit" and the rules "too confusing for my head". But after much prodding from the men, she now confessed to avidly enjoying it, playing often with David at the end of the day. She claimed it "helped to clear the mind after a busy day". Jeb quickly devoured all knowledge of the game and declared that playing it was a mark of "so-fist-acation". He then taught it to his children, particularly his eldest son John, who was fast becoming a quick-minded and ruthless opponent.

Christy studied the board. Her plan was laid out, but it was so simple. Heather didn't even notice the knight poised to capture the queen. If she didn't notice until it was too late, the Christy could move the rook in position with her queen to checkmate Heather's king. The funny part was that Zady could see this attack coming and was trying not to giggle.

Heather moved a bishop to take Christy's second knight and noticed the position of her first. Ah! But it was too late! In surprise her hand had slipped off of her bishop, making it Christy's turn. Christy moved her knight.

"Check."

Grinning and sighing, Heather took her only course of action, moving her king back to her last row. She could see there was no escape, the game was nearly over.

And sure enough, Christy, also grinning, moved her rook to that row. And with the queen blocking any forward escape of the king, it was…

"Checkmate."

"That was a good game, I've been out of practice too long."

"You were still good. You gave me a run for my money." Discard pieces all along the sides of the chess board gave testament to the fact that it had been a long and brutal struggle.

"Another game later?"

"Of course, unless you want to try a game against David, the chess master of Cutter Gap."

"I'm not THAT good." Everyone laughed.

As the men returned to the mission from Dan Scott's cabin, they were joined by Ruby Mae, on her way back from visiting Lizette Holcombe. Ruby Mae, being of course Ruby Mae, was bubbling with words. And the topic of the moment was her thoughts on the stranger every one was expecting to arrive.

"Lizette says the visitor in seeking escape from the city. Maybe he's done a terrible crime or is running with a broken heart from a lost love. Bessie thinks he's searchin' for somethin', like a pirate treasure or a lost mine. But I think…"

"Ruby Mae, speculating won't get you anywhere." David Grantland chuckled.

"No but it's a mighty fine way to pass the time."

"But I just don't think you need to speculate."

"Why's that, preacher?"

"Because I think he's here." They had just entered the mission clearing and noticed the covered wagon by the porch. They hurried their pace and went fast across the yard and up the stairs.

Hearing heavy footsteps on the porch, Fairlight, Christy and Heather knew that David and the others had arrived.

Waiting expectantly they looked to the door as it banged open against the wall. First in was David, not unexpectedly, since his tall long legs usually made him faster than the others. Stepping into the kitchen, he looked at Heather and then at Christy and opened his mouth to say something. But he never got his chance.

For right behind David, was Ruby Mae. She took one look at Heather and turned as white as a newly washed sheet.

"Hello Ruby Mae," Heather said quietly. "Yes, it's really me."

Still speechless, Ruby Mae did something unexpected then. She fainted. This in itself caused a great commotion because to have Ruby Mae be silenced like that AND faint was a rare occurance indeed. Fairlight grabbed a container of dried lavender blossoms and waved it under the nose of the fainted redhead. Slowly, she awoke, blinking.

"Lawdamercy! Did I faint?" Ruby Mae looked more than a little confused.

Yes you did, and it gave us such a scare!" Christy hugged the obviously shaken girl.

"I never want to do that again!" Her eyes focused on Heather standing in the background. "Pa said you were dead! He told us he found you dead!"

"No Ruby Mae, I'm still here, still here. I don't what stories Pa told you but I'm alive and here, Little Lilly". And then to everyone's shock, a crying Ruby Mae scrambled up off the floor and ran into Heather's open arms."

Heather looked at Christy and Fairlight. "I don't think I was completely honest with you, and for that I am sorry. I'm who I said I was, don't worry. But this isn't the first time I've been to the cove. Before I moved to the city and was adopted by the O'Tooles, I was known as Heather Morrison." She paused. "And this is my little sister Ruby Mae."

Every one looked at her in shock. Then Fairlight started laughing. "I knew you looked familiar! How could I forget the little Heather who used to play with my little sisters in the meadows! It never occurred to me that was you!" Everyone started to relax.

"I see we all have catching up to do," said Neil, "why don't we get this food on the table and then we can all chat once we've full stomachs to digest. I think we'd all feel a little more complacent after supper"

"Yes, the food mustn't get spoilt!" Fairlight ran to take the pies out of the oven. Everyone scurried to get things done. Zady and Clara set the table while Lulu and Little Guy "prettified" it with the flowers they had cut that day. Ruby Mae, who seemed afraid to let Heather out of her sight, helped slice the bread and lay out the preserves. Christy and Fairlight brought out the rest of the food from the kitchen, while the men laid out the wooden planks of fish.

"Oh, it's such a feast! Lordy, we thank ye for this food and these people." Ruby Mae gushed as they sat in prayer at the table. She squeezed Heather's hand. "And this here wonderful day and the sunshiney sky! Amen!"

"Amen!"

After supper, everyone pushed back their chairs and stretched out their legs and waited for the talking to begin.

"Ruby Mae," Heather quietly said. "Before I say anything, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know what Pa told you."

"Aright." She squeezed Heather's hand and looked around. "Well, it's obvious Heather was born first. Pa was kinda mad she wasn't a girl, but when she followed him around from the time she could walk and pestered him until he taught her male chores, he relented that a girl-child wasn't so bad if it were like his Heather. She was strong where Ma was weak and laughed when Ma was quiet. She and Pa were thick as thieves, he once said he wouldn't mind all girls if they were as strong as his Heather. But he got his wish because I was born when heather was 10, And for some reason that made Pa mad. He took to drinkin' moonshine and being away for days at a time. Ma seemed happier then, like there was no worrying when Pa was gone. It's was only when he was around that she was unhappy. Heather was nearly 16 then, so it wasn't bad. She could go hunting with a bow 'n arrow she made and we went fishing. Between the three of us, we managed quiet well without Pa."

She looked at Heather with tears in her eyes. Heather, knowing what came next in the story, just squeezed her hand. "Once Pa stayed away for nearly half a year. That was nice. I was eight then, Heather nearly 18. Most of her friends were marrying and starting families but she wouldn't be bothered with any of that. Not while Ma and I were alone." She started sniffling. "It got bad when Pa finally came home. He came home one day when we were out in the meadow picking berries. He was so drunk, drunker than any of us had ever seen him. And he was mad, so very mad. He couldn't understand why his wife and girls weren't at home when he got there. He got so mad, he threw stuff around the cabin. When we came home, I remember thinking 'he doesn't look like my Pa,' he looked so bad. He hadn't had clean clothes in weeks and he reeked of moonshine. His eyes were bloodshot, so I knew he hadn't been sleeping much. And you could see his ribs a'stickin' out so I knew he hadn't been eatin' either. Well, the first thing he did was try to hit me, cause I'd ran inside first. Heather picked me up out of his reach and backed up real fast. But he hit Ma. So hard she fell to the ground. He'd never hit any of us before. He went outside and we both ran to her. She would be fine but she was bleeding from her face real bad. We didn't see Pa for a week. When he did come back, he was sober. He said he was sorry, he never meant to get drunk enough to hurt us. When Pa showed up, Heather disappeared. Pa told Ma he found her body by the creek but that it was so torn by the animals, that Ma and I shouldn't see it. He said he buried you by the big rock and that is where we thought you were. Pa never drank again but he and Ma never were happy either. I could never be good enough for him and he yelled a lot. I wasn't strong like him and Heather, but I wasn't good and quiet and womanly like Ma. We fought a lot and I couldn't handle it. I eventually ran away and lived here. I don't think he could face that you weren't there and that you hated him, whether you were dead or alive." She looked at Heather.

Heather hugged Ruby Mae. "I did hate him. I ran away. I know I was a coward to do that but I just couldn't take it. I did leave a note. I know Pa couldn't read and Ma only so much, but you could Ruby Mae."

"We never found a note."

Heather sighed. "I've lived every day wondering and hoping and praying that you and Ma were okay. I met Doctor Ferrand later and when I found out about his mission here, I asked if he would look around on his next visit there. He assured me you were all okay. It didn't make me feel better, but it kept me living. If I had left, and he had hurt you two bad or you died, I don't know what I would do. I walked and walked, I didn't know what I was going to do. One day I saw an ad for a free talk by a man named Roosevelt. I didn't know then who he was, how could I? When I left Cutter Gap, I knew only the meager facts I'd learned in school and from the few books Pa could buy me when I was little. He was always proud we could read."

"Yes, he was." Ruby Mae smiled. "For a time." Her face grew clouded again.

"So I went to this man's talk. It was all about preserving nature and creating things called National Parks. Well, I didn't know anything more about animals and plants and trees than I had learned about from school or from Ma. But I wanted to know more. He saw I had a natural want for learning and I ended up getting a scholarship to study botany in a scientific college in upstate New York. It was hard, I had to work out of school at a store in town to earn money for living expenses, but I loved it. I felt like I was a new person, and I was learning so much about the world around me. There was so much I had missed living in Cutter Gap. But I missed Cutter Gap. But how could I? I didn't hear from you so I thought you all never wanted me in your life again. I shelved those thoughts away in my mind and moved on. I met a man at college my senior year, his name was Peter O'Toole. He loved nature just the way I did and we were so happy together. He had no family as did I so we made each other our family. The summer after college we married and started doing research work for the college. We were studying the forests of California when an irate logger shot and killed him. I was devastated but continued my work there as a tribute to Peter. I began to think about coming home to Cutter Gap, when Dr. Ferrand, who was a friend of the college, suggested I come here to study. That way if things didn't go well, I could have a reason to leave. I never dreamed you thought I was dead!" By now there was tears in Heather's eyes as well.

"You poor thing!" Fairlight exclaimed. "I cannot believe Duggan Morrison lead us to believe a lie all these years!"

"I don't think he was lying," Ruby Mae said. He didn't know where she had gone, and it would have break Ma's heart to know her baby had run away from home. So he made up a story. And it worked. Until now. He wasn't trying to lie, just trying to comfort Ma. Believing a lie would have been better for her than never knowing and dyin' of worry."

"That must have been it." Christy said, for she didn't like to think ill of anyone without a just cause. "But it certainly seems like Mr. Morrison has changed over the years from one person into another."

"Come home with me," Ruby Mae begged Heather. "We can all clear this up together."

"No, no." Heather backed up her chair. "Not now, it would kill Ma. She would die of shock when she saw me. You know that. And then she would turn on Pa." She shook her head. "No, they don't leave home much. It will be okay. We should go over when they go to town on their monthly trip. We need to find out what happened to my letter."

"That would be a good start." David agreed. "Take it slow, for all of you."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"You know what," Jeb said slowly. "I think it's time for the music!"

"I wanna see your pet fihst!" Little Lulu piped up to everyone's surprise. After dinner, the children had gone off to play a game of kickball in the field and no one had noticed that Lulu had snuck back to hang on Heather's every word.

"And so you shall!" Heather went to the wagon and brought back a bundle. She pulled Lulu onto her lap and placed the bundle on her lap. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a furry head with big ears popped out! A strange looking body with a long thick tales and hugely proportioned feet followed.

"This is Joey the wallaby."

"Lulu, do you remember when I was telling you children about the kangaroo of Australia?" Christy asked.

"Mmhmm," Lulu nodded. "Is this a li'l kangawoo?"

"Not quite." Heather petted Joey's head. "You see, there are many species of kangaroos and other animals called wallaroos and wallabies. They are smaller cousins of the kangaroos. Joey is a baby wallaby. Wallabies are very small cousins of Australia."

"And they all live in Austwalia?"

"Yes, they do."

"I wanna see a kangawoo."

"Perhaps someday you will. Ooops!" Everyone giggled as Joey slithered out of Heather's lap and hopped around the table to see the other children who had come running to see Joey.

"Seems like Joey wants to dance." Jeb got out his fiddle and started to play a lively tune. The children started clapping along, chasing after Joey. Fairlight, Christy, Heather and Ruby Mae started clearing up the table. David went to his bunk house to get his ukelele and Neil and John started singing along to the tune Jeb played while they moved the table and chairs back up the porch into the mission.

"My hand to yours  
Let out spirits run free  
Let our souls intermingle  
For brothers of blood are we.

My life for your own  
Your truth for my lie  
When we walk we are one  
And thus together we'll die.

chorus:  
Hail to four quarters of the earth  
To the four winds of the sea  
By the scar within my hand  
Bring my brother to me  
Bring back my brother to me." ("Blood Brothers", by Heather Alexander)

End Of Chapter 2

Next Up: Chapter 3: The Rev-a-ree, Lots of fun song, and both Neil and David can't decide whether they want to dance with Heather or Christy. Should be amusing!

Author's Note: Haha! At last! I hope this was worth the wait. Next chapter should be up next week sometime at best, school's kind of busy right now.

Arwen2002: Glad you liked Lulu! I always thought she was the most unmentioned of the Spencers.


	4. Chapter 3: The Revaree

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The secret's out! Heather O'Toole is the long-lost sister of Ruby Mae! But that was maybe evident, flaming red hair and all. Next up is the rev-a-ree! Will Neill want to dance with Heather over Christy? And what's on David's mind?

Disclaimer: Yup, all the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Can't say who, since that would ruin some surprises. But likely, a not-well known folk singer. So yeah.

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. Finals are suicide. SO glad that quarter is over. I swear, I've spent the whole month doing homework. And I promise to post more often… (note fingers crossed behind back…  )

Chapter 3: The Rev-A-Ree

After everyone had finished cleaning, David picked up his ukulele and joined Jeb's playing. Together they started tapping out a rollicking mountain song. Neil started dancing with Fairlight and to everyone's amusement, Heather and Christy paired off to dance. Needless to say, they missed many steps from laughing so hard. Clara and Zady followed the example of their teacher and attempted to copy the adults, but they couldn't move so fast. After a bit of awkwardness, John asked Ruby Mae to dance. They both ended up agreeing that Bessie Coburn and Rob Allen (their beaus) wouldn't mind seeing as they were all friends anyways and John and Ruby Mae were the only two at the party around that age. Lulu and Little Guys sat on the steps of the mission petting Joey and clapping in time to the music.

"Oh!" laughed Christy. "This isn't working." They ended up tripping over each other for the umpteenth time.

"I think we're both trying to dance the ladies part!" Heather giggled, her cheeks flushed with amusement and her red hair flying in the wind.

"Is that it? I just thought we were bad dancers!"

"No, just confused!"

With that, the song end and everyone took a deep breath.

"Alright, this next one's slow for a fair piece," said Jeb. "To give you some breathin' room." Ruby Mae went to accompany him on the piano, making David and Christy full of pride. She had pestered David's sister Ida for lessons for over half a year before Ida gave in. Ruby Mae was turning out to be quite good and David was thinking of training her to be play in church for hymn-singing. John went to dance with his mother. Christy gave Heather a look. Which of the men would choose each of them? In a brief conversation over cooking dinner, Christy had told Heather of David's declared love for her. But Heather could tell it was Neil that Christy would rather chose.

"It's ok," a voice said. They looked up to see David and Neil walking toward them.

"I think I'd like to dance with Heather." David grinned at Christy. "And I know you two would rather be partners anyways." Neil looked surprised and Christy pleasantly surprised.

"Are you sure?" She looked at David.

"Oh, yes. Just save me a couple, ok? I can't let the night go with out dancing with a good friend at least once or twice."

"Alright." Christy smiled. She suspected David was starting to accept that he was not the man for Christy and that Neil was. Partly this was good, but also confusing because Christy and Neil hadn't quite figured out what they thought of each other.

"Come on Preacher, the music's starting!" Heather dragged David to his position. The dance was slow but orchestrated, like a dance one would see at a party in a Jane Austen novel, with dancers changing partners again and again in synch but always going back to their original partner.

"That was nice of him." Neil remarked to Christy. "He didn't have to do that."

"Better than the fist fight you two had at the last party."

"You two were drunk."

"The punch was laced, I swear."

"Whatever you say."

"Either way, I have no desire to repeat that experience."

"David's not that bad, Neil. And I don't think he hates you as much as you think he does. Give him a chance. I'm not asking you two to become best friends, but it would be nice if you two would get along."

"I could manage that. Hey, would you look at that!"

"What?"

Neil subtly nodded in the direction of Heather and David. "They haven't taken their eyes off each other since the dance started. And I think Heather's starting to blush!"

"Could it be? David's got a crush on Heather?"

"Maybe…though I can't fathom why. I can't see her as his type."

"Oh and what is his type?"

"Umm…prim and proper…and wears bonnets…and…"

"Ooh…dig that hole you're in a bit deeper will you."

"Well," Neil tried to explain. "It's not exactly like he's…the most spontaneous of people."

"I suppose it is a bit amusing. We shall have to watch this."

If David and Heather had been hearing this conversation, they would have been blushing furiously. As it was, only Heather's cheeks were slightly pink. This is mainly because she couldn't understand why David was staring at her. She figured that whatever the reason, it couldn't be that bad, because he was smiling at her too.

"So why did you want to dance with me?"

"Hmm?" David snapped out of his daze.

"I said, why did you want to dance with me? And before you ask, yes, Christy filled me in on some history between all you guys."

"Well…" he looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. All I know is you're not like any woman I know. Neither is Christy. You are both alike in some ways and not in others. I don't know. Would it be a sin if I said I just wanted to get to know you better. A guy doesn't come across a woman scientist everyday."

"No, they don't…" She smiled. "And I don't think you're the boring preacher you look like either."

"Everyone else seems to think I am."

"I think you just have trouble revealing your true personality because you are too busy trying to mold yourself into the way you think you should be."

"Perhaps." He looked at her funny. "So this may be an off-the-wall 'preacher' question, but I do have to know, do you have God in your heart?"

"I wondered if you would ask. I didn't for a long time. You heard how life was for a while. I though God had abandoned me for the longest time. I hated him so much. I never stopped believing he was real, I just didn't care. That was a hard time. Then one day I discovered he hadn't abandoned me, I had abandoned him."

"How did that happen?"

"Well, once, about a year ago, I was having a real hard time. My studies were slipping and it seemed no one would let me study their woods and forests. I began to despair that my goal in life was useless. Then one day, I was with my wagon along a dirt road and crested a hill. It had been pouring and I was miserable and depressed. I just yelled at God so much about how I hated him. Then I reached the top of the hill. Beneath me, I saw a green glen with the most beautiful waterfall you had ever seen and elk everywhere. The sun suddenly came out and a huge rainbow filled the sky from end to end. I realized than that I couldn't hate a God that had created nature as beautiful as that which I loved so much. I realized later that I had actually gotten off course and stumbled into Yellowstone National Park. It was Yellowstone Falls that I saw. I may not go to church much, but I read my bible everyday. What greater cathedral can we have than the nature that God built himself?"

"Indeed. Nature is truly a wondrous thing. I am realizing that more and more every day I spend in Cutter Gap." They smiled at each other.

Who is this man I am smiling at? Heather wondered. I hardly know him and yet it feels like he understands me completely. And what is this feeling I feel?

Christy and Neil just looked at the couple dancing with amused looks on their faces.

Next Up: Chapter 4: Dusty Memories, Heather and Ruby Mae go sneak into their old house when their parents aren't home to try to clear up some old mysteries. But in the process they are surprised by the last people in the world who expected to see them.

Author's Note: Argh! No promises on posting! I'm trying, I'm trying! Arwen2002, I'm glad you like it so far! Anyone else reading it or is it just her?


	5. Chapter 4: Dusty Memories

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The secret's out! Heather O'Toole is the long-lost sister of Ruby Mae! But that was maybe evident, flaming red hair and all. The revaree was fun, and there seems to be something developing between David and Heather. The next chapter is about old history and family and tears will be shed. Nothing about David, Christy or any of the mission folk. This is strictly a Morrison family chapter.

Disclaimer: Yup, all the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander, the coolest lady ever. Maybe you've heard of her…I doubt it unless you like Celtic folk and are from the Northwest USA.

Author's Note: Where did the time go again? And didn't I promise to update. Huh, fine idea THAT turned out to be. This life sucks. Since I can't find anything about Ruby Mae's mother and her family, I'm gonna make it up. The book just says in the character list: "Duggin Morrison, glum mountaineer and his wife. Mrs. Morrison's daughter, Ruby Mae, red-headed girl who lives at the mission house."

Chapter 4: Dusty Memories

Several weeks had flown by fast and the children had started school again after the spring planting. Mornings were devoted to bookwork, memory work and classroom studies. After lunch every sunny day, the entire school would go on walks in the woods learning about the plants and flowers that grew there and every animal they saw. On rainy afternoons they would sit and draw pictures and organize leaves and blossoms they had collected as well as looked through Heather's natural science books to identify them. Each student was working on a collection of drawings and writings about nature that would be sewn with cardboard and string binding. At the end of the school term, each student would have their very own book about what they had done written just by them. The older students, John Spencer, Bessie Coburn, Lizette Holcombe, Rob Allen, and Ruby Mae especially, were taking special care in their books and were very helpful to Christy and Heather in answering questions the younger students were having.

"Heather, I got to thinkin'," Ruby Mae was wondering on the first Friday after the start of school as she and Heather sat on the school steps. "Pa and Ma are goin' to Knoxville to sell some firewood this weekend. Maybe you want to come with me back to the cabin to see how things are."

"Isn't that trespassing?"

"Maybe so, but it's our home too or once was. We should have a right to see it too."

"I suppose you're right. I can't go hiding forever. But you're sure they're going this weekend?"

"Yes, Ma snuck up to the mission on Wednesday to ask me to check on her chickens. Pa didn't know she asked, he's still mad at me. He says the chickens can look after themselves for two days. But Ma's worried a hawk might get one to feed her new chicks. And Pa won't get her a new one ever."

"Alright. Tomorrow after chores?"

"That's probably best."

The next day, Heather and Ruby Mae walked silently along the forest path to the cabin they had both grown up in but no longer called home. Each was absorbed in their own thoughts, thinking about the events of the past, the present and the future. When they got to the cabin, they walked around it looking at the things inside. It wasn't very big so it didn't take them very long. They carefully looked in boxes and trunks for Heather's letters but could not find them. They handled items very gently and put things back in the exact place, making sure not to disturb the dust. When they were done, no one could tell anyone had been there. Once outside, Ruby Mae nudged Heather. "Remember that?" she said softly, looking at an enormous hollow stump. It was rotted in parts and covered with moss, but enough of it remained to remind them of the past.

"Our playhouse! How could I forget?" She stopped, gazed at the tree with an odd look, and walked around it from all sides. "It's smaller than I remember it. A lot smaller."

"Wanna look inside?"

"Of course!" Cautiously, they stepped inside. Though slightly damp, the inside of the tree was faring better than the outside. All the acorn teacups and bark plates were just as they left them. Dried bunches of flowers still hung from jagged peaks of wood on ragged strings.

"It's still here…" Heather's voice trailed off.

"After you…disappeared…I wouldn't come here…it wasn't the same…I just left it all…" Ruby Mae's eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry I ever left. But I'm here now. And I'll never leave you like that again. Not without telling you where I'm going."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The sisters hugged tightly, nearly losing their balance in the small enclosed space.

"Ouch! Huh, what's this?" She knelt down to brush aside a pile of dried ferns to reveal a small metal box. It had an intricate etched pattern of blackened leaves and vines that must had been once vivid against the box metal when it was shiny and new. Now, the metal was old and tarnished with age and the design was not so visible.

"Pa's cashbox!" They said together looking at each other with wide-eyed amazement.

"Didn't he always keep it in the house?"

"Yes…but…" Realization dawned on Heather. "Ruby, he MUST have gotten my letters! He was still mad so he didn't show them to anyone because he didn't want Ma and you to know I was alive and then worry. He'd have to explain why he said I was dead when I was only missing. But he didn't want to get rid of them either. And he didn't want them in the house where Ma could find them. She can't read much but she'd know my writing. He must have put them in the box! And hid them out here since you never came here."

"Yes. That makes sense!" Ruby Mae was starting to grasp the picture. "Oh! And the playhouse reminded him of you. So it was perfect!"

"But how are we going to get in the box? I mean, I just want to see if the letters are there. That's all."

"Easy, silly. I ain't been hanging around Creed Allen for nuthin'." And with that, Ruby Mae pulled a hairpin out of her hair and deftly picked the lock.

"Ruby Mae!"

"Well, I don't steal anything. And it's a good skill that's come in handy. Believe me. Those mission folks are forever accidentally locking keys in suitcases or drawers or whatnot."

"Well…okay. Just as long as you're not doing anything bad."

"I'm not, and anyways, there's your answer." She opened the lid to reveal a neatly tied bundle of letters. "Pa must have his money with him in case he had to go to the store during the weekend."

"Who's hidin' in there?" A voice from outside the stump made their heads jerk up and look out the opening. "Who's there? Come out you! Come out or I'll shoot!"

They crawled out the opening to see a man on the path staring at them. He was past middle age and dressed in old but well mended cloths. They had the look of a man's sewing but it was practiced and neat. And old rifle was cocked in their direction.

"Grandpa Hal?" Ruby Mae stared in surprise.

"What?"

"Grandpa, it's me. Ruby Mae MacLeod Morrison."

"Sure it is, my lands. My eyes must be goin', not knowin' my own granddaughter." He lowered his gun. "Ya know, your pa left your ma here for the weekend. She's at the berry patch picking fruit for a pie." Duggin Morrison had refused all contact with his wife Leta's family, the MacLeods, when he married her. The only way she saw her family now was by sneaking over when Dugan was out of town selling firewood. "You and your friend should go swap howdys." He turned to look at Heather. "You look familiar, young lady. You live nearby?"

"I sure do. Grandpa, it's me. It's Heather."

Grandpa Hal looked shocked. "No, my little Heather's dead."

"Grandpa, I don't know what you heard or what stories my father's been telling. But I'm here and I'm alive". She quickly told him of her father's drunken rage and how she'd run off after her father hit her ma. "I'm so sorry I left, but I was young and scared and wanted to get away."

"Oh lass," Hal started to cry. "I know. I just wish you'd told us. You could have come here."

"I hadn't seen you for so long. I didn't know if I was welcome. I wrote to Pa sometimes but I never heard from him. We found out he hid the letters." She gestured to the cashbox lying on the floor of the playhouse.

"You were always welcome. You ARE always welcome. You both are." He wrapped his strong arm around his granddaughters. "Let's go find your ma."

The three of them walked to the old MacLeod homestead but before they could climb the steps the door flew open and Leta ran out. She enveloped Ruby Mae in her arms and gave her a big hug. The MacLeods and Morrisons were not prone to emotional displays but it had been a long long time since they had seen Ruby Mae while the grudge-filled Duggin was not around. Ruby Mae hugged her back.

After a long time Leta pulled back from Ruby Mae. She smiled at her father and then paused as she noticed the other person standing there. "It can't be," she whispered as she slowly looked into the eyes of her eldest daughter. "Did Duggin lie?" she quietly asked.

"Only because he didn't know the truth and wanted you to have closure. I ran away, Ma. I'm ashamed now that I did. I wrote many times and thought you didn't want me. Ma…" her voice broke down. "Pa kept the letters and hid them in his cashbox in our old playhouse. We found them this morning. He couldn't read them and didn't want to risk knowing that his child had left him in fear. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you."

Leta gazed up at her daughter silently with tears in her eyes.

"Ma, I never stopped loving you and Pa and Ruby Mae and I never should have left without telling you in person. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh honey, there's nuthin' to forgive. It tain't your fault. You were always the fiery one. I think if you'd stayed you'd have gotten mad at your Pa and made it worse. You leavin' made him wise up and stay sober even if he was to stubborn to admit to you he was wrong. I'm thinkin' that's why he hid the letters and the truth. Duggin never did like to be wrong." She wrapped her arms around both her daughters and held them tight. "And now you're back. Wrongs can be fixed iffen the people who were there want it to be. And now we're all back in the Cove once again." Smiling, she took Heather's hand and led her up the porch. Grandpa Hal put his arm around Ruby Mae and they followed Leta and Heather inside. "Now, I've just finished a pie and some vittles and we have plenty of time to catch each other up…"

End of Chapter Four

Next Up - Nature School, because I think it's time we see Heather and Christy fully in action! And you know you want more of little Lulu and Joey!

Author's Note: Sappy yes, but kinda had to happen and it fleshes out Ruby Mae and Heather's past a bit more. I mean, Duggin's so grouchy, he could have had nothing to do with his wife's relatives, right? Arg! I want less school and more time to write!


	6. Chapter 5: Adventures In The Woods

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly. She's met her mother and her grandfather, with happy results. Next up, school trip!

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: Happy fluff chapter, sorry. Going to indulge my want of having Lulu be Lulu.

Chapter 5: Adventures In The Woods

Over the weekend, Christy and Heather had decided to take the children somewhere special for their nature trip on Monday. In their wanderings the week before, they had followed a deer path in a ravine bottom. At the end of this ravine was a glen containing a fern-framed waterfall and a pond that sparkled like crystal. Rocks covered in moss and edible mushrooms gave the place an ethereal look. One could almost imagine woodland sprites hiding behind trees and leaves to have a glimpse. Sunlight trickled through the canopy like golden warm rain and white lilies poked out of the earth here and there as if to say hello. Birds were everywhere in the trees and the stream that ran out of the pond down the hill was teeming with trout.

All the children knew was that they should wear shoes if they had them and that the older children might bring lanterns. Christy and Heather decided this was a good thing to bring since they weren't sure when they would be back, and even on cloudy days the forest was quite dark in places. The children were so excited when they got to school on Monday of the second week of school. All through spelling and reading, heated rumors were being passed by the children as to where they might be going.

"The found a pirate cave!" Little Burl furiously guessed.

"Nah! If I found one I wouldn't tell a noone." Zecharias Holt whispered back. "Besides, where's all them gold and shiny rocks?"

Across the room, Lulu Spencer whispered, "maybe it's an Injun gwaveyard. With awwows and beads. And they'll teach us…I don't know…Injun stories about theiw histowy/ We haven't done histowy yet today."

Her friend Mountie O'Teale, who had trouble talking properly for so long but was now improving, carefully mouthed her words back. "That's…because…it's Monday, Lulu. History…is Tuesdays…and Thursdays."

"Oh. Wight. I fo'got." Despite the trying of Fairlight, Christy and their friend Opal McHone, Lulu just would not, or could not, pronounce her "R"s. She knew what they were, she just couldn't say them. This lead to some interesting spelling bees until they could tell whether she meant an "r" or a "w". Often, when spelling, if she meant a "w" she held up three fingers when she said the letter. If she did not, it was a "r".

"Attention class!" Christy and Heather clapped their hands. "Today we are going on a walk to a place near the road to Raven's Gap. It is not a hard walk and will probably take us about an hour."

Creed Allen raised his hand. When called on, he asked, "what's so special 'bout the Raven's Gap road?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get there." Heather smiled at the impatient boy. He sighed and scratched behind his ear.

"You'll like it Creed, trust us." The Doctor's voice rang out from the door. Behind him stood David, fishing poles in hand. The children's heads whipped around to look at the visitors.

"Are you coming too?" Sam Houston asked.

"Of course, you think we'd miss such a good trip? And the doctor's got to make sure you're wishing the place well." David winked at Heather. Ever since David had come to the realization that Christy was the woman for Neil and not for him, their friendship had improved greatly. They often spent afternoons fishing while engaging in friendly debates on many a subject.

"Fishing." The boys and quite a number of the girls sighed with delight.

"But we ain't got no poles with us." Creed Allen questioned.

"David and I have a few with us, and we have string and nails, wee one." Neil chuckled. With sticks and worms we find, that will be all we need, I promise." Satisfied, the children hurried to gather their things, eager to be off on the trip.

The trip along the Raven's Gap road passed uneventfully and they turned off onto a side road when they neared Wildcat Peak. As Christy and Heather lead them into the ravine and down the deer path, the children got more excited. The sun was shining and the path looked like the road to a secret kingdom, at least in the minds of the children. Before they knew it, they had reached the small ledge that overlooked the waterfall.

"Oh it's so purty! Just like out of one of those fairytale books you read us, Miz Christy!" Zady Spencer exclaimed in delight. All the children, even the boys, gaped at the beauty around them.

"You were right, Doc!" Sam Houston tugged on Neil's sleeve, it's just magical. And look at all the fish!"

They climbed down to the pond's edge and put down their bags. The children immediately set about gathering plants for their nature books. They organized themselves so each child picked only of each plant for their books. They made sure that all, even the littlest, had as many kinds of leaves as could be but that there were no extras. They didn't want to tamper with the beauty all around them.

After several hours of this, some of the smaller children turned to wading in the pond and looking for pretty rocks. Sam Houston and Creed Allen dug up a pail full of worms and Neil and David started everyone fishing for the fish they would eat for lunch. Christy and Heather and some of the older girls started picking berries to mix with the wild honey from the Spencers.

After lunch, everyone was quietly resting or exploring, though not as fervently as before. Suddenly, a shout filled the air. Wildly, everyone looked around.

"I'm ok!" A hand stuck through the waterfall. Little Burl popped his head out. "There's a CAVE behind the falls. A big one!"

"Oh Burl," Christy laughed as she beckoned him down off the ledge. "You're absolutely soaked." She hurried him to the remnants of the fire they had cooked lunch on.

"S'okay. Was swimming. I think you can get der w'thout getting' wet though. Gotta go behind that serviceberry bush and behind the water."

Neil went behind the bush to look and then came back. "He's right, It's a big enough path for even me to get right next to the opening." Since Neil was the biggest person there, that meant everyone else could fit as well. "And it does look big."

Heather, Christy, Neil and David looked at each other in silent agreement and then at the children.

"So…we DO have lanterns, who wants to explore the cave?" Christy asked with a grin at the silent begging faces of the children. Their mouths split into grins as they raced to find the rope and lanterns they had brought.

End Of Chapter 5

Next Up: Chapter 6: Cold and Dark- Time to explore the cave, should be fun. Maybe I'll have David and Heather get lost or stuck together just for more fun, who knows?

Author's Note: Yes, it was short and fluffy, I know. School sucks. I'm busy. It's three weeks until finals. My sister posts more than I do. Deal with it. The next chapter will be better, if I don't get it up next week, it will be the second week of June. Sorry, but that's all I can do.


	7. Chapter 6: Cold And Dark

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly. She's met her mother and her grandfather, with happy results. Next up, school trip!

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: Short, sorry. School was out but I've got a month of summer quarter and business with work. I vow to maybe finish this by the end of the summer, but we'll see.

Chapter 6: Cold and Dark

Cautiously, Christy, Heather, Neil, David, and the children entered the cave. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they began to see glittering limestone formations in all sizes and shapes.

"The cavern's so pretty," Zady Spencer breathed.

"There's another tunnel over there," Neil said, "and we have plenty of lamp fuel. Why stop here?"

"Wait," Heather said and everyone looked at her questioningly. She took out a red bandana from her pack – one of several spares she always carried – and tied it to the stalagmite closest to the opening they had just come from. "In case we get confused coming back. The openings may look different to us when we are going the other way."

"Good thinking," David smiled at the smart-minded redhead.

They proceeded down the passageway through a smaller cavern and another tunnel without much incident. In the third cavern, which was bigger but on a lower level than the first two, a subterranean stream came through a crack in the rocks. It splashed down to the cavern floor as a beautiful water fall. A pool formed at its base, containing some blind fish and lizards that fascinated the children.

At the far end, the cavern constricted again into a tunnel and David and Heather went to see if the tunnel was travel worthy. Neil and Christy stayed with the children as they explored the cavern.

"You know, I think there's something between those two." Christy mentioned to Neil as David and Heather retreated into the dark.

"I haven't seen anything."

"Have you seen how they each look at each other when they think the other isn't looking? Something's bound to happen."

"If they're not too dense. We have too…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence as suddenly a large rumbling was heard and rocks started falling done near the end of the cavern David and Heather had gone into. Everyone stared in surprise and then ran over to the tunnel. Once the dust had settled, they saw that the tunnel was completely blocked!

"Heather! David!" Christy yelled.

"Christy?" a faint female voice answered. "Are you there?"

"Are you two alright?" Neil bellowed.

"Just fine. Just fine." David's voice sound sarcastic and quite close. He must have been amused by the bellowing. "We're okay."

"I see light further down the tunnel," Heather called. Maybe we can get out that way."

"We'll start moving some of the smaller rocks," Neil answered. "Just in case."

"Alright." David and Heather relit their lanterns which had gone out when the rocks fell and slowly made their way towards the light.

End Of Chapter 6

Next Up: Chapter 7: Out of the Dark, Into the Light- In which the four adults get into some arguing amongst themselves.

Author's Note: Short as I said, sorry. I promise better next time.


	8. Chapter 7:Out of the Dark,Into the Light

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly, especially her mother and grandfather. Things are developing between her and David but they've hit a bit of rough patch.

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note:

Chapter 7: Out of the Dark, Into the Light

David and Heather approached the light in silence. The tunnel was very narrow to start with because of the rocks that had fallen down. They moved very slowly and did not touch the walls or ceiling for fear of another cave-in.

"Uggh! What is this stuff?" David grimaced in disgust at the substance speckling the floor.

"Bat guano." Heather grinned. "I bet a cave this size has a pretty good size colony. The cave-in probably scared them away for now."

"I still don't like it. I suppose guano's your scientific term for excre-…"

"Shhh," Heather motioned at him. "Do you hear that?"

"Hello? A voice called faintly from the lit end of the tunnel.

"Christy!" They both cried and hurried their pace.

"When they were closer, Heather called, "how did you find this end?"

"The bats," Christy laughed. "Neil and the children weren't making much progress so Ruby Mae and I tried to find the other entrance. It wasn't too hard."

David and Heather finally emerged and Ruby Mae raced to Heather. "Oh, are you alright? We were so worried, we were. Doc and Miz Christy espec'lly. You're all dirty." She wrinkled up her freckled nose.

"You're not exactly clean yourself, you know." She turned to Christy to see her being vigorously embraced by David! David noticed and forced himself out of Christy's arms and Christy ran to give Heather a hug. But Heather could tell that it had been David who had initiated the hug, not Christy.

David offered his arm to Heather, but she gave him a fake smile and said, "I'm quite capable, I assure you Reverend Grantland."

Ruby Mae smirked because she knew exactly why Heather was mad. She grabbed Heather's arm and lead her back down to the pool, leaving Christy turning red and David in a state of confusion. After all, he WAS a MAN.

"Didn't I tell you to watch out?" Ruby Mae whispered. "Preacher was smitten by Miz Christy and was spittin' mad when Doc MacNeill stole 'er away. 'Course that was months and months ago. After the typhoid and the Doc findin' God, David was much nicer towards Doc and he and Christy were friends-like again. I thought he got over lovin' her but maybe I was wrong."

Over the next few days, Heather grew more and more distant towards David, and the entire mission staff noticed. David was clueless as to what he had done; Christy thought Heather's fiery temper was too much although, she did understand; and Ruby Mae, who thought Heather was entirely in the right, gave him evil glares when he wasn't looking and sickly sweet smiles when he was. Heater avoided David when she could and the rest of the time called him Reverend Grantland while avoiding his eyes.

The children, who didn't know what had happened or were too little to understand, delighted in the adults' "amusing antics". TO be able to hold and carry a grudge for a very long time was a mark of determination and clan honor among the cove folks and they were very proud to do so. This, of course, was something the mission workers had tried to reverse since it went against the Christian ideals of "repentance" and "forgiveness".

After about a week, David – who was still very confused – decided to ask someone about Heather's odd behavior. To make matters more amusing, it was Christy he chose to first ask.

The perfect opportunity came on one of the days when David came to school to teach Bible verses, Latin and higher math. Heather was spending the day with Neil and the Spencers being shown where rare and special plants grew. Over the last few weeks since she had came, Heather had found a close brother-sister type kinship with Neil as the only other cove native who had left and went to college. They spent hours discussing scientific ideologies that were far over everyone else's heads, with the exception of maybe Alice.

Alice herself preferred to let the young people solve their own problems and took the opportunity of having extra help at the mission to spend much needed more time ministering in Raven's Gap and Cataleechie. She was often not seen for days at a time.

So Heather was not at school to overhear David's conversation with Christy. David was glad for this because he still didn't know why Heather was mad at him, but he knew it had to do with Christy and he didn't want to make the situation worse. Christy didn't want Heather to misinterpret things again, which would cause her famous redhead temper to flare up.

"Why is Heather mad at me?" David whispered. "What did I do?"

"David, you're so thick." Christy replied. "Think about when she first got mad at you."

"After we were in the cave."

"Exactly. And do you know why?"

"No."

"Think about what you did. How you acted. Figure it out, you're smart. And I'm not going to help you on this one." At that, she walked away to help one of the children leaving David still confused as ever.

"Women," he muttered to himself. "They just can't be understood."

When Heather got home that night, Christy told her about the conversation she'd had with David. "I don't know why he was that thick Heather, but he really has no idea why you're so upset with him."

"Maybe I should tell him."

"No, not yet. He's an adult and a male. He has to learn this lesson eventually. It's you he likes, I know it. It will turn out alright, I promise."

"What it he doesn't ever figure it out? What if he gives up?"

"You draw his interest and then play coy. And we'll get Neil to talk to him. But not just yet."

"Oh I just hate men sometimes!"

"Me too Heather, me too."

End of Chapter 7

Next Up: Chapter 8: Girl Talk – Some conversations between Christy, Heather and Fairlight on the matter of romance, men and life in general.

Author's Note: What did you think of that? Arg. This thing is getting hard to write even though I have the rest of the plot planned out. Five chapters left, I think. This one didn't have a lot of dialogue, I'm sorry. The next one will though.


	9. Chapter 8: Girl Talk

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly, especially her mother and grandfather. Things are developing between her and David but they've hit a bit of rough patch.

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: Well, this story's got a mind of it's own and I didn't expect it to go this way. But it's fun. I've got 4 chapters left planned after this and I think I can do one a week and get the story done before school starts. Which would be good, since I'd have no time then.

Chapter 8: Girl Talk

Fairlight noticed the growing distance between Heather and David, and she took the first opportunity she had to ask Christy if she knew the cause of it. The day was warm and she and Christy were on a walk to Bride's Veil waterfalls.

"They had a disagreement, well, it's not really that. She's unsure of David's motives and she's holding some of his behavior against him. David, for his part, is at a loss to figure out what he did wrong. And Heather won't explain it to him, she's waiting for him to remember and then figure it out on his own."

"What did he do wrong?"

"I'd rather not say. I don't know if Heather wants anyone else talking about it. Although there is more than enough gossip the way it is. The best thing, I think, would be for you to ask Heather herself." She looked up at the trees and then back at Fairlight. "It's something small and petty, that's grown big. But Heather's a Cove highlander so you know she'll take a long time to back down if ever. And you know David's so thick in the head when it comes to dealing with women."

"Yea verily, but all men are thick a'bit in 'eh head." They walked on more, crossing a stream with a well-placed jump or two, and scrabbled over some rocks. "There's another woman involved somewhere, ain't there?" Fairlight looked straight at Christy.

"Yes, w-what? Well, sort of, how did you guess?" Christy could only gape.

"Done tol' you heaps of times, I got the sight. And plenty of womanly know-how. He didn't hit her or try to force 'er into summthin', that's not how Preacher is, and Heather's too spittin' redhead to let him with out him showin' a shiner or a broke bone. He's madly in love with 'er and she with him but they're both too plain chicken to show it. Plain as day, true love, as my Zady says, so it ain't none of that un-re-quitted love business. She's mad at him, so it's his fault. If it were backwise, I'd a be askin' 'bout other men. Neither's parents know so there ain't no feudin' and that "I love you but I can't be with you" stuff the kids are reading' in those stories by that foreign play-wright man. David isn't the type to go crushin' on a wimmen-child. Which means…" she looked Christy square in the eye. "You're involved somehow. Not willingly, I don't doubt. Either way, you'd better fess up."

Christy sighed. "Alright, it was the trip to the waterfall and the cave. She and David got trapped. I don't know what happened in the cave. I do know that when he got out, he quickly hugged me. A lot. It was nothing but it made Heather snap. The whole way there, he offered Heather his arm, tried to help her around obstacles, was gentlemanly, you know. Which was nice, but Heather saw it as him thinking she was weak, or as him trying to protect her. Which is the worst thing he could do, of course. You know how she prides herself in being independent and just as capable as a man. In the case of David, she is probably more capable, which would not be something he would like. And then to see his affections plaved on another woman, she was hurt and she wanted to make David hurt too. But he's too dense to figure it out. SO he's hurt AND confused."

I see, it is petty. And child-like. And they've both got heads full of rocks when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Exactly. Later, David tried to talked to me about. Don't worry," she quickly said. "Heather was gone on a trip with Neil at the time. David had enough sense to know that she might be angered more. Whatever he thinks it's about, he does know it's about him, Heather and I. I gave him clues but he keeps putting two and two together and only getting three. I didn't tell him though, not yet. Heather begged me not to. She thinks, and I agree, that there are some lessons he needs to learn on his own."

"And if he doesn't? You'll tell 'im event'lly?"

"Oh yes, we will. Just going to give him some time first. Let him squirm." They laughed, not with malice toward David, but with mirth about the whole situation. And they walked on.

After Fairlight and Christy came back, Christ went over to Heather's wagon. It was nearly dusk, but not very late, for darkness comes earlier when you are completely surrounded by mountains. Heather sat at her desk grading papers by the glow of a kerosene lamp. Joey slept on a quilt by her fee. "Hello Heather, am I disturbing you?"

"No, I really was getting tired of papers and looking for an excuse to stop." She gestured at the scattered piles. "Come on in, what's on your mind?" Christy came in and sat on a three-legged stool identical to the one Heather was in.

"I was talking with Fairlight on our trip today and she asked what was going on between you and David. I did not tell her, but she figured it out anyways."

"She would," Heather sighed. "But that's alright. I'm going to have a chat with David as soon as he comes back up from Low Gap. But maybe I'll go have a talk with Fairlight before that. Ask her for advice and all. I'm not very good at talking to men. Well, I am, but not about the sort of thing. Where did you and Fairlight walk to today?" She changed the subject and Christy took the hint that all that was too be said on the matter of David had already been said. Christy started talking about her love of the cove's waterfalls. The two girls talked long into the night on many subjects. Except the one of men.

The next morning Heather approached Fairlight after breakfast.

"You want to talk to me about David, don't you?"

"Yes'm."

"We-ll…I can't say I know all there is to know about men, but I know a thing or too. I've lived with one for twenty years. Now you and David are alike, I think. Both proud. Both stubborn. One of yous gonna half to bend. And being that woman is the smarter species-like, I think it should be you. David ain't gonna figure this out on his own, nor should he have too always. He does need to learn. But you two need to work together. It's like what Preacher says about us being unequally yoked. If one is dominant over the other, the whole team doesn't work as well. You gotta be doin' that thing called compromise that Christy talks about."

"What if he doesn't listen?"

"Than you've done your best, and you need to move on. But first you gotta try."

"Alright. I'll talk to him as soon as he's back. This HAS gone on long enough. We're both being foolish."

"See? I knew we could talk some sense into ya."

End of Chapter 8

Next Up: Chapter 9: Misunderstandings and Mistakes – Heather confronts David, but things only end up getting worse. She heads off to stay in the woods for a few days but then runs into a few people she'd rather not meet and a few she didn't expect to.

Author's Note: More fluff kinda, but it's dialog. I hope the next chapters will be found to be better. It's also my goal to finish this darn thing by the last Wednesday in September when school starts. Three or four chappies to go, I think. Please review, guys! Is anybody out there!


	10. Chapter 9: Misunderstandings & Mistakes

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly, especially her mother and grandfather. Things are developing between her and David but they've hit a bit of rough patch.

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: Before school starts? Ha! Yeah right! I'll be lucky if I finish it before the end of the year!

Chapter 9: Misunderstandings and Mistakes

Heather got up early to talk to David before he started his rounds visiting the families of the cove. She was really nervous about talking to him, but she knew it had to be done. She really did miss talking to him.

David saw her as he came out of his bunkhouse with his saddlebag. He was about to just walk past her silently but something about the look on her face made him pause. She looked sad, almost vulnerable.

"Dav…" "Heath…" They both spoke at the same time.

"You first," Heather cast her eyes to the ground.

"No you, you spoke first." David remained stubborn but tried to show that he was willing to listen.

"David…I'm sorry. I've been so mean to you and for such stupid reasons, that didn't really exist. And then to compound the matter, I refused to tell you why. I hurt the one who truly understood me, and I want to beg deeply for your forgiveness."

"Well…" David's expression softened. "I do forgive you. And since I am such an incompetent male, will you tell me what I did to invoke such wrath?"

"Oh," Heather blushed. "It was after the cave, and you ran to hug Christy. I jumped to conclusions and saw something behind the gesture when there wasn't. I got jealous over nothing. And then when you were trying to treat me like a gentleman treats a lady, I brushed you off because I saw it as an insult to my independent nature. I was thinking of hurting you as you hurt me, and I never stopped to think of what I was doing or why."

David sighed and looked at her in consternation, "are you telling me you were mad at me for thinking I did something for a reason, when I didn't?"

The fiery redhead nodded. "You have every right to be mad at me and treat me as I treated you; I just hope you can find it in your heart to have us start over as friends."

"Heather, I don't want to start over, I…" David nearly shouted, now getting very confused at trying to understand women.

"Oh," Heather said softly, her eyes filling with tears. "If only I hadn't been so stupid. I…" her tears ran over and she ran off towards the mission house.

"No, Heather! Wait!" David called after her in a panic. He looked at his pocket watch, eight o'clock. He had to leave now if he wanted to get to all the families he wanted to today. "Why couldn't have she waited until tomorrow? I'll be here all day fixing the school roof. Why today?" He looked back at the mission house but the windows and door were shut tight. He bit back the curse words on his lip, not fitting for a preacher, but so apropos at the moment. Shaking his head, he went into the barn to saddle Prince, vowing silently to speak to Heather the moment he got back.

Later at breakfast…

"He what?" Christy gasped at Heather. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Heather's eyes threatened to spill over again. "Our friendship is over, there is no hope. Oh, why can't I control my temper?" Snatching up the nearest napkin, she burst into tears.

"Well, there's nothing to be done now, he's gone for the day on his rounds." Christy hugged Heather to her. "Why don't I talk to him when he gets back? Knowing David, whatever he said probably came out wrong. And knowing you, he was interrupted in the middle of a sentence."

"I did…but I didn't want to hear what else he had to say after that. And I don't think it will help." Heather's voice was muffled through the sobs.

"No harming in trying."

"I think, I'll take Flora and Fauna and some gear and make a trip to God's Fist for a few days. It's nice weather ahead." Heather's head came up, cheeks streaked but no longer flowing with tears.

"Are you sure?" Christy looked at her quizzically.

"Maybe you can talk David around. I don't know. I just know I need to get away and think and pray for a while."

"Alright, if you think that's best. I won't stop you. But I wish you'd wait until David comes back tonight."

"No, I'd rather leave before that."

"Well, alright…school's going to start soon, will you dry your tears and come with? The children will make you feel better, I'm sure. You can leave after school and still have plenty of daylight to make it to God's Fist on horseback."

"Yes, I can do that." Heather stood up. "I promised Mountie I'd help her find some creeping vine today for her plant book."

"Come on then! Time's awasten'!"

After school, Heather saddled up her horses and waved goodbye to Christy, Ruby and the other children. They had all been told that Heather was going to look for a rare lily that grew a few mountains over and that she would be gone for part of the next school week.

"Don't worry, I am coming back. With lots of plants to hopefully show you as well!"

"Stay safe Heather!" Ruby called. She suspected that the lily wasn't the only reason Heather was leaving but didn't pry. Ruby knew she was a gossip and didn't want everyone to know about what was going on in her life while she was gone. That was fine with Ruby as long as she got all the details when Heather came back.

Heather started down the road and started whistling a cheery tune:

"The Road goes ever on and on

Down from the door where it began.

Now far ahead the Road has gone,

And I must follow, if I can,

Pursuing it with eager feet,

Until it joins some larger way

Where many paths and errands meet.

And whither then? I cannot say."

(AN: Stolen from Tolkien of course! Not written when this takes place, I know but such a good travel tune!)

As she got further and further from the mission, her heart grew lighter, although she knew she could not forget the day's events altogether. Her heart was saddened at what David said but she could not forget what Christy had said. Could she have taken what he said to be something that it wasn't? She wasn't sure but she prayed that to be the case. David made her feel awake and alive, full of feeling for a person in a way that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She didn't want to lose that over some misunderstandings and badly placed jealousy and tempers. Perhaps Christy could sit down with David and I, she mused, and get the whole thing settled out.

Flora whinnied, startling her out over her revere. "Alright, we'll take a break. It's getting towards meal time anyways. She slowly made her way down into a gully toward a small creek. Dismounting, she unbuckled her gear and put her two horses on their lines. They would be able to eat and get water, but wouldn't wander off without considerable noise and effort that would alert Heather before they succeeded. She started a fire and got a coffee pot going. That's when she noticed that her horses were staring at her with as disgusted expressions as horses can make.

"Oh for Pete's sake, what? The clover's not good enough?"

Flora and Fauna ignored this comment, and plucked and chewed at the greens. They then walked over to the stream, sniffed and went back to the grass.

"Alright, so it's the water." Heather walked over and knelt by the streambed, scooped up a handful and sniffed the water. Almost immediately she dropped the handful and backed up from the stream.

"Mash. There must be a still nearby. What a 'fine' way to ruin a perfectly good water source." Click.

"And that's why we's a wantin' to know yer bizness here." A voice said behind her. "Turn around slowly."

Hands in the air, she did slowly. Two men with scraggly beards and well-made clothes, probably bought with still profits, stood behind her. They both held Winchester rifles.

"Now, seein' we all on bein' open and you known what we're doin' here, how about you go and tellin' what you're doin' here?" The taller man asked. Heather thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him. The Morrisons had never socialized much among the Cove families.

"I'm on a trip to God's Fist, I just stopped to rest my horses for a bit, and found that this water smells of mash. I don't know where your still is or who runs it or anything. Honest."

"Well, that may be. I ain't never seen you before. You a lowlander?"

"I'm from Cutter Gap." Which was true, in both that she was born there and living there."

"And what business does a man like you have at God's Fist?" Heather prayed a prayer of thanks, whatever they might threaten her with; it would be a lot better if they thought she was a man.

"Gatherin' plants and the like, the missus wants some special berries for some pies for me daughter's weddin' in a couple weeks." Heather mentally crossed her fingers and hoped they would buy it.

"Well, I don't know. Bob?" The taller one deferred to the shorter man, who at second glance looked to be the senior of the two.

"Guess we'll take 'em to the Boss, Billy. Noone passes through Tait land without the Boss's say-so. It's up to him."

"Alright." Billy turned back to Heather. "I gotta take you to the Boss. He'll let ya know. Iffen he don't like ya goin' through, he'll probably jes let ya go around. You ain't gonna trouble us, are ya?"

"Naw, me da does stillin' on the side back at home with me older brother Pat. I don't like them Feds anymore than you do." Heather was now praying to God that he wouldn't strike her down for telling lies to save her skin.

"Kay. Bob here will take ya, but we gotta blindfold ya, so's you can't find it on your own. I'll guard your stuff, it'll be safe."

"That's fine." Heather was also very thankful she left the flower presses and other questionable 'berry-picking' gear at her wagon.

A bandana was given to Heather for her to wind around her face and she was lead to wherever the "Boss" was. She could tell she was being led uphill and along the stream bank. After awhile they turned and went up a steeper hill. She was led up some steps.

"Wait here." Bob went inside and Heather could hear them conversing, but couldn't tell what was said. Finally, an agreement was said to have been reached. Bob came back outside and lead her in. "You can take off yer bandana now."

Heather did so and beheld a snug cabin with a shelf of books and a kitchen and fireplace. A table and chairs sat by the kitchen and a cracked open door in the corner showed another room with bunkbeds.

"Well, what's your business?"

Heather turned towards the fireplace and beheld an older man sitting in a faded armchair by the fire. His graying hair betrayed flecks of red and he smoked a pipe.

"Pa?" Heather gasped in shock.

End of Chapter 9

Next Up: Chapter 10: Confessions – Heather talks with her dad. Christy talks with David.

Author's Note: Haha! Nice cliffie! Okay…maybe more chapters left than I thought, I shall try to write but I have so much homework! Maybe I can squeeze a few out during Christmas break. Is anyone still reading this?


	11. Chapter 10: Confessions

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly, especially her mother and grandfather. Things are developing between her and David but they've hit a bit of rough patch.

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: Before school starts? Ha! Yeah right! I'll be lucky if I finish it before the end of the year!

Chapter 10: Confessions

Heather stared at the man in front of the fireplace. His hair was grey and his face was grizzled but his eyes were still the same deep green that hers were.

He looked at her puzzlingly. "What did you say?"

"Pa! It's me, it's Heather!"

"No…my Heather died many years ago when she was a wee lass. Don't know what yer foolin' at."

"No! I ran away! I was mad at you! Please! Remember when we'd going fishing in the creek, or when you taught me how to shoot a rifle. The hole in the rock's still there, I went and looked last week. It's me, I've come home." Heather was at this point on the floor in front of the chair with her hand on her father's knee.

"Confoundit girl! You caused your mamma and me a heap of pain and tears. I oughta whup you good and hard until your backseat is red and you cain't sit down. But by the looks of it, sprite, you're big enough to whup me."

"I'm so sorry." Heather sobbed into his leg. "I deserve to be disowned, I know. But I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Ah…we're just as stubborn as mules with heads as thick as rocks. Ah don't cry girlie…you know I can't stand hit when you do that. Can't hold a grudge, I guess. I was orney and pisson mean and took it out on your mamma." He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to brush the tears from her eyes. "Aye, I should hold a grudge and you should too…but that's gonna a get us no less heart hurtin' then we've had."

"I wrote…I wrote."

"And I was bein' proud. And I didn't wanna tell your mamma the truth. She'd a been more upset. You seen her yet?"

"A while ago. With Grandpa when Ruby and I were at the play stump. We went to the house when you and Ma went to town so we could look for the letters. Found 'em in the stump."

He pulled Heather up off the floor and she sat on his lap with her head on his shoulder like when she was a little girl. "I wanted to tell your mamma you were alive. But it would have hurt her more to know you were a'livin' and didn't want us. What you'd left behind, she boxed up and put out of sight. She refused to let us talk about you. It was like you'd never lived at all. Broke my heart more than you leavin' was not knowin' if you'd come back." They sat back in the chair and cried together, telling each other what had passed since they had last talked.

David came back to the mission late that night, his heart heavy with the tears from Heather and yelling from Christy that he expected to receive inside. When he went to put Prince in his stall, he saw that though Heather's wagon was still in the yard, Flora and Fauna were not in the pen. He raced up the stairs and in the kitchen where he nearly ran into a very irate looking Christy.

"David."

"Christy."

"We're going to have a little talk."

"Alright."

"But first, you're going to eat. This won't be solved by either of us shouting." She handed him a mug of coffee and pushed him to the dinner table. She stood near him and watched him eat. Once he seemed less hungry, she started to talk. "Did Heather tell you why she was mad at you."

"Yes, and I can see her point. But she should have come to me about it. I would have told her she had nothing to worry about. But I was afraid. I wasn't sure if she thought about me that way."

"And you told her you didn't want to start over."

"She misunderstood me then."

"That's what I thought. Explain. I'm listening. As impartially as I can."

"I didn't mean I wanted it over. I mean was…ah." He pushed back his chair. "I wanted us to forgive each other and continue from the friendship we already had. She's an amazing person, Christy. So unlike me and yet so the same. She's not at all the person I thought I'd want to be with…but I think I've fallen in love with her. And if she's done the same, then she'd have every right to be jealous. It's my fault for not telling her what I feel, even though she has a bad habit of assuming the wrong things. I'm the one who's at fault and should beg her forgiveness. But I've never been good with words not from a pulpit and I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll drive her away more, afraid that she'll leave forever, afraid of what I'll be without her." He buried his

Christy looked at David in a new light. She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "And that's exactly what you need to tell her."

"So, yer thick with the preacher now?"

"I was…we had a disagreement. He said he didn't want to start over."

"Well…I've learned since you left and he came that it's easier to continue than to start over. Maybe he didn't mean what you think he did."

"Maybe…I don't know…and than I ran away. I'm a coward, Pa. That's all I do is ran away. I ran away from here to escape you, I ran back here to escape heartbreak, and I ran away again when love threatened to shine again. What am I gonna do?"

"You're going back. We both are. Yer gonna talk to that preacher, and I'm gonna talk to Ruby. We're both cowards, lass. It's a safe way to live, but it isn't happy." Suddenly a thunderclap startled them both.

"Looks like a summer thunderstorm."

"We'd best bring yer horses and gear here where it's safe. No point in goin' back to the Mission now. We'd best stay here until it blows over and the creek levels drop.

David and Christy jumped as a flash of lightning lighted up the dark mission house.

"Guess we got that summer thunderstorm. I'd better secure the barn."

"You're not going out now?"

"No…Heather's smart, she'll have found cover. I'll go looking for her first thing when it stops. I just don't remember if I shut the barn door tight. And Theo and Buttons should probably spend the night in the barn."

"I'm going to check the window latches before I go to bed. Goodnight David."

"Good night Christy."

End of Chapter 10

Next Up: Chapter 11: Confrontations – Heather and David face to face.

Author's Note: Next week is finals, I think I have this chapter and maybe one or two to finish up and then the story is done. I'm glad too…this writer's block was not fun. Next time I'll write the story and then post it all at once.


	12. Chapter 11: The Confrontation

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly, especially her mother and grandfather. Things are developing between her and David but they've hit a bit of rough patch. They're really mad at each other now, and Christy will have to intervene. Heather's also met her father and reconciled with him.

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: See…didn't finish it before the end of the year. School project went well! Check it out at http/students. I just want to add, that despite all the drama, I should have mentioned that David and Heather haven't kissed yet. But that's all about to change…

Chapter 11: The Confrontation

Heather and her father rode silently towards the mission, each thinking of the demon they had to face. Heather was sure there could be no reconciliation between her and David. She was convinced there would be no joy in the meeting and that it would only end in sadness, perhaps his but most definitely hers.

Duggin Morrison on the other hand, was facing a task he hadn't had to do in a very long time. Give in first to an argument. He wanted so much to be reunited with Ruby Mae, but wasn't sure if things between them could be alright or if they would just end up fighting again. Duggin was also a cove highlander, a type of person who thought it a mark of honor and pride to hold a grudge from an argument. To give in first was to be considered weak.

Finally Heather broke the silence, for whenever the two were together, there was always talking, something to talk about. "Are you worried?" she quietly asked her father.

"Worried? What for?" he tried to scoff but failed in the attempt. Heather could see something was bothering him.

"Worried about seeing Ruby Mae again."

"That slice of a carrot couldn't scare anybody. Although, her cooking might."

"I said worried, not scared. You're anxious to see her, admit it."

"Well yes, I suppose. A man's not supposed to back down first. I'm worried she'll think less of me than before."

"Nonsense, she never has, not even after she ran away. If anything, she'll think more of you. You've changed, I've noticed. You're fitter than I remember, I haven't heard you swear in hours and I've not seen a single moonshine bottle."

"I've been visiting the church in El Pano too."

"See? You've shaped up. Ruby Mae will be pleased, I know. You're her Papa, you can do no wrong in her eyes."

"But she left!"

"Only after you kicked her out, dragged her back and kept her under house arrest. Female or not, no Morrison would stand for that. Would you?"

"No," he hung his head shamefully. "I've been a bad father and a bad man."

"But you're better now. Things can change. She still loves you and wants to come home."

"She told you that?"

"Yes, she did. Repeatedly. But she's afraid of being caged again. You'll have more luck with her than I will with David, trust me."

"If he's mean to you, I'll pound him."

"Dad!..."

"What!"

"He's the preacher."

"Oh. Well, I'll just glare at him a lot then."

"Oh Dad." Heather laughed and Duggin joined in. The both put their fears to the back of their minds and spent the rest of the ride catching up on events, telling old stories and laughing until their eyes were filled with tears.

Christy and David could not do anything during the storm. As the storm abated, Christy sat drinking coffee watching David pace back and forth.

"What if something happened?" David moaned. "What if her supplies got ruined? What if the rain caused a mudslide and she's hurt somewhere?"

"We don't know where she went, David." Christy explained with patience, "so it would do no good to look."

"What if she's stuck somewhere?"

"The storm's still blowing; you'd only be risking yourself. If her supplies are lost, I know Heather can survive in these woods better than both of us put together. We are best off wait until she's supposed to return."

"This is my entire fault," David moaned. "I'm so stupid and I always have the worst luck with women."

"Yes you do, and you aren't stupid, you're male. Besides, HER stubbornness is just as much to blame as yours. Come, stop your pacing, that won't help. Let's go find those maps Neil made and figure out some possible places she could have gone."

The sun was shining and the ground was drying by the time Heather and Duggin rode in sight of the mission house. The mission's horses, Prince and Buttons, as well as Neil's horse Charlie were saddled and tied to the porch railing. As they reached the railing, David came out the door, saddlebags in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Heather asked with a twinge of bitterness and sadness in her voice.

"No." He looked her straight in the eye. "I was going to look for you."

"Oh." She replied in a small voice.

Christy and Neil came out of the mission and saw David and Heather glaring daggers at each other and Duggin looking amused at the whole thing. Christy wasn't sure what Duggin's purpose was there, but she knew something had to be done about David and Heather.

"Alright, both of you inside." She pointed. "Both of you go in the kitchen, and you two will have to talk to each other civilly, because I'm not letting either of you two out until this is resolved. So stop acting like a pair of moody children." They shuffled inside, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Why'd you do that?" Neil complained. "Now we won't even know what they're saying."

"Neil MacNeil, you are the last I would suspect of gossip." Christy grinned up at him. "Besides, I left the window open. If we sit just around the corner, we'll hear everything and they won't even know!"

David and Heather stood there for a moment staring at the floor.

"I WAS going to find you," David looked up at her.

"Why? You don't care."

"Because after all that's happened, I don't want anything to happen to you. Despite you snubbing me."

"I wasn't snubbing you! Am I not good enough for you? All you want is Christy!" Heather yelled. Outside the building Christy and Neil looked at each other silently laughing, for they knew how the two actually felt about each other.

"No I don't! I did for a time, yes! But she chose Neil. And now I've come to see her as a sister. As such, I offer her protection and comfort when she needs it, that's all! Something I can't do for you apparently!" He yelled back.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need your help!"

"I'm not saying you do! But don't you ever want equal companionship again, someone to love and trust and feel secure with?"

"What good would it do if I did? I'd only get hurt again." Heather whispered with tears in her eyes. "I tried that and ruined it. Besides, you said you didn't want to start our friendship over again."

"Because I'd rather start in the middle." He walked over to her and gently brushed the tears away with his thumb. "I want to be more. But I can't unless you let me. Are you that afraid? I won't leave you, not unless you want me too."

"How can I be so angry at you and love you so much at the same time?" She brushed his hair back.

"Do you?"

"Love you? Yes, at least I think so. After this long and hope's not lost? Yes. David, I love you."

"Good. Because I love you Heather Morrison O'Toole."

At this point, the sighs of relief from those outside were very audible but the two inside didn't notice. They were in a world of their own as David slowly bent his head to meet Heather's upraised one with a kiss.

"I've been so stubborn." They said in unison and laughed.

"Should we go back outside?" Heather motioned to the open window she just noticed.

"Shameless gossips. They probably heard every word. I'd rather stay here, but I suppose we must. Now Heather, you must know…may I ask your father for permission to court you? Not now, I mean, I think we need time to get to know each other again first. But soon?"

"Yes," she said softly. "I would like that."

They stepped outside to the grinning faces of Christy, Neil and Duggin. And at that moment (A/N: as all great cliffies have to be, of course!) Ruby Mae came up the trail.

"Preacher! Heather! Are things alright again? By the looks on Teacher's and Doc's faces it must be!"

"Yes Ruby Mae, we made up." The two sisters hugged. It was at this time that Ruby Mae noticed the fifth person there besides her?

"Pa?" Her eyes grew wide with recognition and a bit of fear and hope.

End of Chapter 11

Next Up: Chapter 12: Reconciliations. Duggin and Ruby Mae talk and Happily Ever Afters are had by all.

Author's Note: Sorry about the cliffie, it had to be. Almost done yay! One more to go!


	13. Chapter 12: Reconciliations

Title: They Will Know Us By Our Kin

Author: Heather-Lass

Summary: The naturalist Heather O'Toole is here, and she's not what anybody expected. But they still welcome her openly, especially her mother and grandfather. Things are fixed between her and David, but now it's up to Duggin to swallow his pride and fix things with Ruby.

Disclaimer: All the Christy characters are property of the Marshell/LeSourd (did I get that right?) estate, etc, etc, etc. The naturalist character is of my own creation but with some real life folk singer. Heather Alexander. Because she rocks. So yeah.

Author's Note: School's done! Huzzah! I even got above a 3.5! Anyways…here's the end you've been waiting for.

Chapter 12: Reconciliations

"Ruby." Duggin walked towards her. "I know we've had our problems. And there's been a lot of fightin' but I want…I want…can you forgive me? That bad things that I've done and the lies I've told, even if it were for what I thought were the right reasons?"

"Lying about what happened to Heather you mean?"

"I was so afraid you would follow her if you could. And it would have killed yer ma…you know that. I thought I was doing what was best, but I wasn't thinking. I was hiding from my faults again, because it was my fault she left. And when you left, I convinced myself not to care. I thought it would be better if I didn't show my feelings."

"Papa, I left because you had no feelin'. You used to be this bright thing I looked up to, always smiling, always laughing. And when Heather went away, you crashed. You became a different person, one I didn't know how to live with. I can't be like ma or you, or Heather. I'll never be submissive but I can't be a man."

"I know, and I was a fool to think otherwise. I was so bent on trying to change you, that I missed seeing the jewel you were." He made a pun on her name. He opened his arms to her. "Please tell me there's a chance."

"Well…only if you don't pick on Preacher 'cause I think he and Heather are sweet on each other."

"Ruby!" Heather blushed.

"Fine by me Preacher-man!" He swept Ruby into his arms. "I just hope you can handle her!"

"I think we'll be fine." David put his arm around Heather and drew her close, his smiling face looking down to meet her upturned one with a kiss. "We'll be just fine."

One year later…

All of Cutter Gap was turned out for what was sure to be the social event of the year: a week long of events at the mission, with the end of school celebration, and not one but TWO weddings. For at long last David and Heather were at last getting married with a double ceremony with Neil and Christy. Neil and Christy had planned on it earlier but a rampaging epidemic of scarlet fever that spread across the mountains had kept him occupied for many months and the whole cove worried. Neil and a team of doctors had worked hard to contain the disease's spread, and miraculously the fever had stopped short of Cutter Gap and El Pano much to everyone's joy and disbelief. And now…the day had finally arrived.

As the sun set over the mission, Miss Alice officiated the wedding. Fairlight and Ruby were Christy and Heather's bridesmaids and Dan Scott and Jeb Spencer were the groomsmen. Mountie O'Toole was the flower girl and Little Burl Allen was the ring bearer. Both David and Christy's families had came out for the wedding as well as Neil's aunt Hattie who sat next to Lulu and Zady Spencer so that they could whisper in her ear everything that happened. David's sister Ida cooked for the wedding along with the help of Opal McHone, who after the death of her husband was courting her husband's killer's father, Bird's Eye Taylor. This caused initial shock among the cove but people warmed to the match over time when they saw how Bird's Eye had changed and how he doted on Opal's three young sons.

Bird's Eye and Duggin were ushers for the wedding, and looked especially dapper thanks to the suits that they had borrowed from David. If anything, they appeared to be trying out do each other with little niceties such as cufflinks, a scarf, and a flower in the breast pocket showing up on each of their persons during the course of the day. Everything went off with out a hitch, except for the tears of Christy's and Heather's mothers, but that was to be expected on such a day. Not even Creed's raccoon chasing a coveman's hound dog through the reception marred the event, except with laughter.

And they all lived happily ever after!

The End

A/N: I was running out of dialogue towards the end…it's been a long quarter. Reviews! Reviews!


End file.
